


Nice specs, Spidey

by Tea33



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Fluff, Glasses, Random Thing I Wrote, glasses are cool, no one take offence from this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea33/pseuds/Tea33
Summary: "Wait, so you used to wear glasses?""Uh, yup."Basically, the Avengers find out Peter used to wear glasses. Fluff and teasing ensues.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Nice specs, Spidey

"You know, the one thing I always had was my sight," said Steve, halfway through his cup of morning coffee and unfortunately, boring the hell out of everyone in the kitchen but Peter (just going by the slack gazes and Tony's continued methodical nodding). "That was always good. Twenty-twenty vision," he announced proudly.

"Oh ya?" quipped Tony. "Real proud of that, ain't-cha, Cap?"

He looked mildly hurt. "Hey - considering I was half-deaf before from all the pnuemonia, it was a pretty good thing." He brightened considerably. "The serum turned my senses up by a thousand, so it fixed just about everything."

Peter nodded. "Me too. My powers did as well."

Clint frowned, and shot Natasha a concerned look. "Wait, kid, were you deaf before?"

Then Peter looked worried. "Oh, no guys. I just meant I had to wear glasses. Couldn't see a foot in front of me if I didn't have them on."

"Wait, so you used to wear glasses?" Tony said, sounding surprised.

"Uh, yup," he confirmed. "Probably from all the reading I did from instructions and textbooks with these tiny little letters, and working with all the wires... at least that's what May and Ben said."

Natasha looked interested. "So you wore glasses, then?" She paused, giving him an uncomfortably scrutinising look. "You don't look like someone who wears glasses."

"I haven't put them on in ages," he shrugged. "And what does that even look like?"

Natasha shrugged too, then, and Steve finished his coffee with one long swig, setting the cup down on the counter after he was finished. "I'm sorry, Peter," he said. "But I have to see you in them sometime."

Peter frowned, suspicious at the smirking expressions all around him. "Wouldn't you all just call me a geek? I do look pretty geeky in them, they're kinda big for my face because-" he went red and wouldn't explain the rest.

It was because they couldn't get smaller frames. The cheapest ones were, well, for lack of better phrasing, clunky.

He had never minded them though. It wasn't like he was scoring big with the ladies anyway, unfortunately.

Bruce, sat in the corner with a slice of toast shook his head in earnest, while Tony began sniggering.

"We wouldn't-"

"I probably would, kid, not gonna lie - you'd just look so _adorable,_ like a mini-scientist-"

"Come on, Tony, don't be mean," Bruce lectured him, adjusting his own glasses with a small twitch.

"I'm not, I swear!"

Peter grimaced. "I'm definitely not going to show you now."

Natasha frowned again, muttering something presumably in Russian and Bucky shot Peter a sympathetic look - it was nice, from a guy Peter had had a hard time connecting with because of his... slight lack of emotion.

He couldn't blame him, though, of course: the guy had been a Russian experiment for three-quarters of a century.

"I'd like to see them," muttered Bucky quietly, with a wide-eyed stare, and Steve's gaze immediately attached itself to him like glue. He was surprised, too. Peter supposed it was nice seeing a sliver of an old companion you thought you lost.

Tony sighed, only slightly impatient. "Yeah, c'mon, Pete. I didn't mean it really."

, Pepper ruffled his hair affectionately, making it stick up in all different angles. "He never does, Peter." She smiled. "Don't take his words at face value. I never do."

Peter hesitated. "I- okay."

Tony looked hopeful. "Okay, Pepper I believe you, or okay, I'll let you all see me in glasses?" Peter was surprised (or not) to see half the kitchen enraptured with the conversation. Damn, were they really all that eager?

Well, he couldn't deny them. The young boy smiled, replying: "Okay, I'll let you all see my old glasses."

The reaction was almost deafening, the Avengers cheering so loudly that Peter had to plug his ears. Sensitive spider hearing. But it was all right; it only solidified their status as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you guys! I know I didn't mention some of the Avengers, but just... I don't know, I couldn't have them all.
> 
> -Tea33 :)
> 
> This was only a one-time thing, btw. Just something I felt like writing, so I'm still on The Ordinary Life of a Sidekick, don't worry!
> 
> Also 100 kudos whaaaattt thank you all so much xx


End file.
